Stopping Xion
by Tonight We Rise Skillet
Summary: Xion finds out she's a puppet, and she knows the memories don't belong to her. She wants to return them back to Sora. See what happens when Roxas sets kingdom hearts free.
1. Chapter 1

It was in the morning in the Castle that Never was. Half of the members went on missions.

Roxas woke up, he arose from the bed, and changed into his cloak. "Another day with my friends." Roxas opened his bedroom door, and walked out, he closed his door, and headed in the grey area.

"Number 13, I'd like to talk to you," said Saix, as he stands in his spot, behind big glass windows.

Roxas walked up to Saix. "What is it?" Saix never called Roxas, to talk to him, all Roxas does is report to Saix, and go do a mission, but this time it's not a mission, he sounded serious.

"Xion, has ran off to Twilight town, and she's going to talk to Namine. Xion wants to give Sora his memories back. I was wondering if you could stop her," said Saix.

Roxas thought to himself. That means she'll disappear forever, I don't want her too, I always say I love her, I want her to stay alive, and remember the words I said, I love you. "Yes, I will do as you ask."

"Oh, it will be a solo mission, " said Saix.

"I'll try to stop her, as much as I can," said Roxas.

Axel was leaning on the glass of the window, he over heard what they were saying. He walked over to them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, do you think he's ready for this kinda thing?"

"Yes, he is," said Saix.

"I'm not 5, I can handle it," said Roxas.

"Ok, good luck," said Axel.

"Axel, how about you do a mission, " said Saix.

"Yeah, ok." Axel formed a portal to go do a mission.

"We need Xion, and we don't want to lose her," said Saix.

"Ok, I'm going now, thank you," said Roxas.

"Your welcome, and good luck," said Saix.

Roxas formed a portal to go to Twilight town. 


	2. I'm gonna stop her

Roxas walked out of the portal. He saw Axel. "What are you doing here?

"I have something to tell you about Xion," said Axel.

"What is it, and do you know where she might be?" Asked Roxas.

"I know where Xion is. She is at the Mansion right now, she's meeting Namine. Xion knows that she is a puppet, and the memories that she has are Sora's memories. Sora won't wake up without his memories, she wants Sora to wake up," said Axel.

"I don't want her to disappear forever, " said Roxas.

"Yeah, me too," said Axel.

"I'm gonna stop her, I want her to remember everyone, " said Roxas.

"Good luck on that one, she won't listen to you," said Axel.

Roxas was getting worried. What? I want to be her friend forever, I don't care if she's a puppet, to me she's a person. "I'm gonna try. How does she know all this?"

"Riku told her, then Riku told me what was going on," said Axel.

"I should get going before it's to late," said Roxas.

"I'm going to go do my mission, " said Axel as he formed a portal.

"I have feels for her, even I don't have a heart I still have feels for my friend, I don't want her to disappear forever," Roxas walked through a grey wall, it had a hole in it.

Roxas walked through woods, and he made it to the mansion. "Xion."

Xion was standing behind the gate of the Mansion. She already talked to Namine, she was heading back to the Castle.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" Asked Xion.

"I'm here to stop you," said Roxas.

Xion remembered what Namine said, "Roxas or Axel might stop you, for what you are doing is right." She didn't want Roxas to stop her. "Who told you this?" Asked Xion.

"Axel told me, cause Riku told him," said Roxas.

Xion did a gasp. She remembered what Riku said to her.

* * *

Flash back

Xion was outside of the Beast's Castle fighting a heatless. Then all of a sudden she felt weak. The heartless hit her hard, and she fell to the ground.

Riku appeared. "Your just a puppet, your memories are used by someone else."

Xion was trying to get up. "How do you know that I'm a puppet? "

"Vexen made you, and Namine took Sora's memories from him to put in you," said Riku.

"That's not right," said Xion.

"Sora is my friend, and I'd like to have him wake up," said Riku.

"Taking somebody's memories isn't right. I want to give him back his memories, " said Xion.

"Whoa, you can't just decide that all of a sudden, you should give yourself time to think about it. I live on Destiny Islands, if you decided then go talk to me," said Riku.

"Thank you," said Xion.

Riku noded then walked away.

Xion formed a portal, and walked in it.

End of flash back.

* * *

"I'm doing what's right, you don't need to stop me," said Xion.

"Look, I don't want you to disappear forever," said Roxas.

"I'm a puppet, and the memories that I have aren't mine, and I need to give them back to Sora, " said Xion.

"We can complete Kingdom hearts, when Sora is asleep, if he awakes, he will kill us all, we have to get our hearts back. Please don't go, Axel and I need you," said Roxas.

"Once it's complete, I'll go to Sora, and you will forget me," said Xion.

"No, don't go at all," said Roxas.

"Riku, wants his friend back, so I think it's best that I give back his memories, " said Xion.

"We need you, and remember I say I love you every day?" Said Roxas.

"Yes, I do remember. You don't need me," said Xion.

"Just come home, and not do this, I'll forget you, and I'll never say I love you, or hold you in my arms," said Roxas.

"I know, you will forget me forever, " said Xion.

Roxas has his arms stretched wide open. "Will you go back home with me, or be forgotten about?"

Xion walked over to Roxas and hugged him.

Roxas hugged her back.

"I'll stay," said Xion.

"Always remember I love you," said Roxas.

"I love you too," said Xion.

"Ready to go home?" Asked Roxas as he stopped hugging her.

"Yes, I am." Xion stopped hugging him.

Roxas formed a portal, and they both walked in it and went home.


	3. Roxas brought Xion home

Roxas, and Xion walked out of the portal, and walked in the grey area.

"You brought Xion back, good job," said Saix.

"Yeah, it was easy," said Roxas.

"I'm going to go in my room," said Xion walking off.

"Tell me how you got her to come back?" Asked Saix.

"I just talked to her," said Roxas.

* * *

In Xion's room

"Why did he bring me back?"

"Because, he wants to remember you," said Riku as he was on the roof, and Xion has her window opened.

"I was doing something right," said Xion.

"You were, but that kid had to ruin it," said Riku.

"Hey, he's my friend, don't ever say that," said Xion.

"Gee, I'm sorry," said Riku.

"That's ok, just don't say it again," said Xion.

"Are you going to go back to Sora, or are you going to stay in the Organization? " Asked Riku.

"I'm going to stay in the Organization, " said Xion.

"Ok, I guess that's what is best for you," said Riku.

"Yeah, I belong in the Organization, I want to be with my friends for a long time," said Xion.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask Namine, if there is another way, to get Sora's memories back, instead from you," said Riku.

"I'm sorry, Roxas and I talked, so he made me change my mind, and so I'm staying in the Organization, " said Xion.

"Don't let people, change your mind, make up your mind, and do what was right that you picked for a choice. Remember that," said Riku.

"Yes, I will," said Xion.

"Good, I should go, it's getting late," said Riku.

"Goodbye Riku."

Bye, Xion." Riku walked off of the roof.

Xion closed her window, and laid on her bed.

Riku, will never make me change my mind ever, I'm staying here.

* * *

In Roxas' room

Roxas was laying on his bed.

Xion better stay, I wanna say I love her every day, I want to remember her, just like Zexion, he hangs with Kairi, and I want to be with Xion, forever, just like Zexion, and Kairi.

Oh, well, I don't even talk to Namine, she was in my life, she was my best friend. I'm going to sleep. Roxas closed his eyes.


	4. Mission

Xion woke up, and got out of bed, she put on her black cloak, then she looked at her window and sighed.

"Well, today I have a mission." Xion walked away from her window, and walked toward her door, as she was going to open it, there was a knock on her door.

Xion opened the door. "Roxas, what are you doing here?"

"I love you, remember those words, I always say to you every morning, " said Roxas.

"What are you talking about, remember those words?" Asked Xion.  
She thought there was something wrong with Roxas.

"I want you to remember them forever, before you leave," said Roxas.

"I'm not going back to Sora, remember? " Said Xion.

"Yeah, so let's go do our mission, " said Roxas.

Xion stepped out of her room, and closed her door behind her.

Roxas formed a portal, and they both walked through it.

* * *

At Twilight town

They walked out of the portal, they are in the town area.

"We are going to fight a giant heartless, but we need to find it first, " said Roxas.

"Roxas," said Xion with a sigh.

"What?"

"My mind is going crazy," said Xion.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Roxas.

"It's just, never mind, let's go fight that heartless, " replied Xion.

Roxas looked at her wired. Is she feeling ok? Roxas nodded in agreement.

They walked toward the station plaza, as they got there, the giant heartless was there.

Roxas and Xion summoned their keyblades, they hit the heartless with their keyblades.

Roxas was hitting the heartless' hand, Xion was using magic, on the heartless' body.

The heartless moved his hand away from Roxas. The blond haired nobody didn't know what the heartless was doing.

The giant heartless swan it's hand, to hit Roxas. The teen went flying one foot across where the heartless was.

Xion gasped, she ran over to Roxas. "Roxas." She moved him so he's on his back. He was knocked out. Xion ran back to the heartless and she finished fighting it.

The giant heartless faded away, and Roxas was trying to sit up, but he was to weak.

Xion looked at the teen, she walked over to him, and she healed him with her potion.

Roxas was healed, he stood up from the ground. "You finished it?"

"Yes, it's gone," replied Xion.

"Cool, let's head back home," said Roxas forming a portal.

Xion walked through it first then Roxas, and they entered the grey area.


	5. Friends

Xion, and Roxax walked out of the portal, and the portal disappeared. The two nobody teens saw Axel leaning on the large glass window. The two nobodies walked up to Axel.

"Hey, Axel, do you wanna go have some ice cream?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for you guys," replied Axel as he formed a portal, they walked through it, and they entered Twilight Town.

Axel ordered 3 ice creams, and Axel gave them their ice cream, and they headed up to the clock tower, they sat on the edge of the tower, and they eat their ice cream.

"Boy, what a day," said Axel.

"Yeah, us too," replied Xion.

"What did you do Axel?" Asked Roxas.

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I fought some heartless, and Larxene was bossing me around."

"You had to work with her?" Asked Roxas.

"Yup, it wasn't nice," replied Axel.

"That's to bad," said Xion.

"I told her to shut up, boy that was mistake," said Axel.

"Never tell a girl to shut up, they don't like it," replied Roxas.

"Thanks, I'll have to remember that," said Axel.

"When I work with her, she's fine with me," said Xion.

" 'Cause your a girl, she works better with girls. She flirts with guys, she mainly flirts with Zexion, " said Axel.

"I heard that they kissed," replied Roxas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did you hear that?" Asked Axel.

"Xigbar told me," answered Roxas.

"Never listen to what Xigbar says, it may not be true," replied Xion.

"Yup, he could get you into trouble, " said Axel.

They finished their ice cream.

"We should head back," said Xion.

They arose from the edge of the tower, and they formed a portal, and they walked through it, and they went home. 


	6. Xion isn't herself

Roxas was in the Grey Area, it was the next day, mission day. The nobody walked up to Saix, to report his mission.

"Number 13, you are working with Xion, you are to get to the Beast's Castle to collect hearts," said Saix.

I nod my head, I stand by Saix to wait for Xion, it's not like her to not show up in the Grey Area, she's usually here early.

I have my eyes looking at the hallway, that's where all the bedrooms are. What is holding her up? I just kept looking in the hallway, and I saw someone coming from the hallway, it came closer, it was her.

She walked up to Roxas. "Morning, " she smiled.

"Morning, we are going to collect hearts at the Beast's Castle, " said Roxas.

Xion formed a portal of darkness.

Roxas thought that was odd, he usually does that, Xion isn't ok.

She walked through it, and so did Roxas.

The two nobody's walked out of the portal, they were in the Court yard.

"Let's get this mission over with," said Xion as she summoned her keyblade.

Roxas didn't think she was normal at all, he summoned his Oath Keeper.

As they walked, heartless appeared. Xion started to attack them, and so did Roxas.

Xion was using magic, and the heartless died fast.

Ok, she never uses magic, she usually fights, there something wrong with her. Roxas continued to fight the heartless.

Xion used magic on the heartless that Roxas was fighting. There was no more heartless.

"Let's go in the castle, more heartless would be inside," suggested Roxas.

Xion ran up the stairs, and he opened the big pink door, Roxas followed her, he closed the door behind him, as they walked in the castle, there was a lot of heartless.

"After we kill all these, we can head to the clock tower, " said Roxas.

Xion nodded, and she fought the heartless. Roxas fought heartless too. Minutes later they were finished fighting off the heartless.

Their keyblades disappeared, and Roxas formed a portal to go to Twilight Town. Xion followed him.

The two nobody's were in the town.

"I'll buy the ice cream, you just go on the clock tower, " said Xion.

Roxas formed a portal to go on the clock tower. He made it to the top of the tower. He sat on the edge of the tower.

I sighed, and I looked at the pink, red, yellow sky. Xion isn't herself. What is with her? I sit here with that question in my mind. I don't want to ask her..

Minutes later she came with two sea salt ice creams, she sat on the clock tower, she gave me an ice cream. We took a bite.

"Xion," I said.

"Yes, Roxas," said Xion.

"Are you ok?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm fine," replied Xion quickly.

She's lying, if she says something to fast that means she isn't fine. I didn't say anything, I just took a bite of my ice cream.

Xion sighed. I know Roxas won't like it, but I made my choice, so I'm going to see him after I'm finished with my ice cream, I take a bite and look at Roxas.

Roxas was finished with his ice cream. I haven't wrote in my diary in a long time. "I'm going back to the castle."

"Go ahead, I have something to do," replied Xion.

They arose from the edge of the tower, and they formed a portal. Roxas went home, and Xion went to Destiny Islands.

Roxas walked out of the portal, he entered the Grey Area. He kept on walking toward the hallway, he past the other members bedrooms, and he walked up to his door, he put his hand on the doorknob, he turned it, and the door opened, he walked in, and closed the door behind him.

He walked over to a white desk, on top was his diary, and his pen. He pulled his white chair out from his desk, he sat in the chair, and he pushed himself in the desk, he opened his diary to a fresh page, he picked up his black pen.

He began to write in his diary.

Today, I was on a mission with Xion we went to the Beast's castle. On the mission Xion wasn't herself, and on the clock tower too, I hope she's ok. Plus she had to be somewhere. I wonder where she's going, oh yeah, and Axel didn't show up at the tower, I wonder if he had to work late.

Roxas put his pen down, and he closed his diary, he pushed his chair out of the desk, he arose from the chair, and he pushed the chair back in his desk.

He took off his gloves, boots, cloak, and pants, he walked over to his closest, he opened the door, and he took out pajamas. They were black, they were matching pajamas. They had keyblades on them.

He put them on, and he closed his closest door, he walked over to his bed, he laid down on the bed, he pulled the white blanket on him. He closed his eyes.  



	7. Xion made her choice

Xion walked out of the portal, she made it to Destiny Islands. She was on the beach, the Nobody was looking for Riku.

"Where is he?"

He finally showed up, on the beach. "You came."

"Riku, I'm ready," said Xion.

"Are sure, you are ready?" Riku asked.

"Yes," answered Xion.

"You are going to disappear, and everyone will forget you," said Riku.

"I know that, do you think I'm ready?" Xion asked.

"If you think your ready," replied Riku.

"Ok, just tell me what I should do," said Xion.

"Go to Twilight Town, you will see a girl there," said Riku.

"I wanna stay longer with my friends, " said Xion.

"That's fine," replied Riku.

"Will you hate me for taking your friend for a little longer?" Xion asked.

"Nah," answered Riku.

"Thank you Riku," said Xion forming a portal, she walked through it to go to the castle.

She entered the Grey Area.

"Xion," said Roxas walking up to her.

"Hey," replied Xion.

"Where were you?" Roxas asked.

"It doesn't have to do with you," said Xion walking off the the hallway.

Meanwhile at the Round Room...

"Xion is almost getting to the point she's going back to Sora," said Xemnas.

"Is the keyblader going to destroy the puppet? " Asked Xigbar.

"Yes he is, but she has to be powerful to fight number 13," answered Xemnas.

"As if! I don't think the puppet will get THAT powerful, " said Xigbar.

"She is going to be powerful, Sora's memories are getting to her, so inside her is getting more power, and from that power Roxas is getting weeker each day. If the puppet doesn't give Sora his memories, Roxas will be useless, he won't have any power in him, Xion will have all the power," said Xemnas.

"Xigbar, you are going on a mission with Axel, and Xion. You are going to try to destroy her, and I'm going to have Roxas go to the same world where you are, you guys will go to Wonder World. Have a heartless appear there, and make Roxas think that it's Xion, and have Xion fight it, and make him think it's Xion," suggested Saix.

"When do we start the mission? " Xigbar asked.

"Tomorrow morning, " answered Saix.

"They will get a taste of their own medicine, " said Xemnas. "Meeting dismissed. "

They teleported out of the room, and entered the Grey Area.


	8. What an odd mission

Roxas woke up, and he entered the Grey Area, he saw a trio, of Axel, Xigbar, and Xion.

"Your working with us kiddo," said Xigbar.

Roxas walked in on them. "What's going on?"

They turn to face Roxas. Saix saw Roxas, he walked up to the group. "Roxas, it's no concern of you, Axel, Xigbar, Xion, go do your mission. "

The three teleported to Wonder World.

"Roxas, your going to Wonder World, I need you to go collect hearts," Saix.

Roxas formed a portal to go to Wonder World. He teleported in the Red Rose maze. Heartless poped up, he fought them with his Oath Keeper.

Roxas walked through the maze, heartless didn't pop up. "Where's the heartless? "

Roxad walked out of the maze, and he walked in a room that had a table, and chairs, tea cups, and plates, and he saw a big heartless appear.

He summoned his Oath Keeper, and he hit the heartless. "This isn't a heartless, it's Xion." Roxas stopped fighting the heartless, his keyblade disappeared.

The heartless went away, Xigbar, Axel, and Xion appear.

Roxas looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

Axel, nor Xigbar didn't say a word.

"Roxas, the heartless was you," said Xion.

"I was fighting you." Roxas got mad. "What are you doing, why would I fight my own friend, and Axel why are you doing this?"

Xigbar laughed as he formed a portal, and walked in it, Axel formed a portal, him and Xion walked through it, to go back home.

"This was a setup." Roxas formed a portal to go home, he entered his room.

He sat at his desk and he wrote in his dairy.

Today, I had to collect hearts at Wonder World, I couldn't find any heartless, so I went in another room, and I saw this big heartless, I fought the heartless, but I was fighting Xion, not a heartless, I stopped fighting it, the heartless disappeared. Xigbar, Axel, and Xion appear, even Xion saw it was me. I know it's a setup.

Roxas closed his dairy, he arose from his chair, and he walked over to his bed, and he laid down, and closed his eyes.


	9. Searching for Xion

Roxas walked out of his room, and into the Grey Area, he saw Axel, Xemnas, and Saix, they were talking, Roxas walked up behind Axel, the group ignored him.

"Where did she go?" Xemnas asked Axel.

"I'm not sure, she just took off," replied Axel.

"Did Xion take off again? " Roxas asked.

The trio truned to face The Key of Destiny.

"Yes, you and number 8 are going to find her, in Twilight Town," replied Saix.

"I have to babysit again?" Axel said in a joking way.

"Just go," said Saix.

Axel formed a portal near Roxas, they both walked in it, to go to Twilight Town.

They stepped out of the black portal, they made it to Twilight Town.

"How do you know, how she ran off?" Roxas asked.

"Well, it started like this," said Axel.

Flash back

It was in the middle of the night, Axel couldn't sleep, he got up from his bed, he walked out of the door, and into the Grey Area.

He saw his friend Xion, he smiled at her. "Hey, what are you doing up?"

"Oh, hey Axel, I couldn't sleep, I had to much on my mind," replied Xion.

"Tell me what's on your mind," said Axel.

"Well, I want to go back to Sora," said Xion.

"That's it?" Axel asked.

"No, I need to return his memories back to him, " replied Xion.

"Are you sure your ready to leave, and return to Sora?" Axel asked.

"Yes, I'm leaving now," replied Xion as she formed a black portal.

Axel grabbed her arm. "You can't turn your back on the Organization, we need you."

Xion faced him. "These memories aren't mine, there Sora's memories, I'm doing what's right, I'm sorry Axel." She took his arm off of her arm, and walked in the portal.

"She doesn't know what she's doing." Axel walked back in his room.

End of flash back.

"Wow, I can't believe her, let's look for her, around the Town," suggested Roxas.

"Yeah," replied Axel.

They walked around the town.

"I don't see her," said Roxas.

"We have to keep looking," replied Axel.

They entered the sandlot.

Will they find Xion?


	10. Xion

POV

Xion teleported to Twilight Town, she was in the alleyway.

"I don't see her," said Roxas..

"Open your eyes more," said Axel in a jokingly way.

Those voices sounded so familiar, it was her two close friends. They are looking for her, but why? They must care about her that much. Xion says to get to the Mansion without them seeing her.

She put her Organization hood up, and formed a portal to go to the Twilight Mansion. She walked in it, and she disappeared with the portal.

The dark portal appeared in front of the Mansion. Xion walked out of the portal, she looked up at the Mansion. "This must be the place."

She opened the gate, she took a step forward, and closed the gate behind her, she walked on the porch and opened the door, she walked in, and closed the door behind her.

"Well, this place is a mess." She walked up the stairs on her left, she took the first door on the right. She put her hand on the doorknob, she turned the knob, then she pushed the door open, she walked in, and closed the door.

The black raven haired girl looked at the room was white, there was a girl with blonde hair, she looked about Xion's age, she had blue eyes, and wore a white dress, she was sitting at a white table, she was sitting there as if she was waiting for someone.

She walked over to the empty chair, by the girl, and took off her hood.

"It's nice to meet you- Xion," said the girl.

Xion pulled the chair out of the table, she sat down in the chair, and she pushed herself in. "How do you know me?"

"I'm Namine- I helped Vexen create you, I put Sora's memories in you."

"I want to give Sora back his memories, " replied Xion.

"Nobody will remember you, and there's not enough memory to keep you," said Namine.

"I know, I want to go back," said Xion.

"Are you sure your ready?" Namine asked, to reassure her.

"Yes, I am-what are the steps I need to do, and what is going to happen? " Xion asked.

"You are going to have a boy's face- Sora's face, that means your ready to go back to Sora, Roxas is going to kill you," answered Namine.

"Thanks again, if I have anymore to say I'll stop by," replied Xion.

Namine smiled. "Your welcome. "

Xion pushed her chair out of the table, she rose from her seat, and pushed in her chair, she formed a portal.

"Where are you going?" Namine asked.

"Back outside, " replied Xion as she walked in the black portal. She disappeared with the black portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The portal appeared outside of the Mansion. As she walked out of the portal, she was a black portal appeared where Xion is.

The finger walked out of the portal. "Why do I get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel summoned his charkrams.

Xion summoned her keyblade. "Don't hold back, Axel. Please. "

Axel sighed. "You think you can do what ever you want, well I'm sick of it." Axel threw one of his charkrams at Xion.

Xion put her keyblade in front of her, and the charkram bounced off of her keyblade, and fell on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Xion asked with hurt in her eyes.

"They are going to destroy you!" Axel said with anger.

Xion gasped. "I'm doing what's right."

"I'm bring you back to the Castle, that's what's right," replied Axel.

"No, this is right- me going back with Sora," said Xion.

"Fine, have it your way, you don't even say goodbye to your friends, " replied Axel forming a portal of darkness.

Xion had tears running down her cheeks. She fell on her knees, and she looked at the ground. "Ahhhh." She yelled.

Find out what happens next, and happy forth of July!


	11. Roxas and Xion

POV

Sandlot

Axel and Roxas looked high, and low- they couldn't find the black reaven haired girl. What if she never returns home? Is she gone forever? Is she hurt? Or even killed?

They had their heads down, and sighed in disappointment. All these thoughts made their heads hurt, they had to think of something, but what.

Axel lifted up his head. "Roxas, I know where we haven't looked."

Roxas lifted his head up, and looked at his friend. "What?"

"The Mansion, " replied with a smile.

"Wow, we are blind," joked Roxas.

"I'm going to go to there, and see if she's there, you stay and look for her out here, incase she's not at the Mansion. Got it memorized? " Axel said.

"Uh, sure," replied Roxas.

Axel formed a portal, he walked in it, and disappeared with the portal.

Roxas walked out of the Sandlot, he went to Sunset Hill. He sighed, he sat down on the bench.

Xion

please come home

I need you

we need you

I love you more than the world

I want you in my arms

I need to hold you

please don't go

please come home

I need you

we need you

I don't want you to disappear forever

I want to remember you forever

Sora doesn't need to wake up

you need to last forever

I want you in my arms

I need to hold you

I love you more than the world

Xion just come home.

Tears came running out of his eyes. Roxas took his hand and whipped them off. "I need to find Xion." He rose from the bench, he formed a portal to go back to the town.

(No more POV's at this point it's back to normal)

He heard a yell, a girls yell. "Xion." He ran as fast as he could, he ran into the hole in the big grey wall, he ran past the woods, and made it to the Mansion.

He saw Xion on her keens, and facing the ground. He walked over to her- he bent down. "Xion, it's ok."

She heard a familiar voice. She lifted her head up, to see her good friend.

Roxas saw that she was in tears.

"Roxas, I need to go back," she cried.

Roxas wrapped his arms around her. "I know, I can tell you aren't ready."

Xion cried in his arms, is socked Roxas' cloak with her tears. "I need to go-Sora needs to wake up."

"Xion, he doesn't need to, I love you," replied Roxas.

"I do too, it's best for me to go away," she cried.

Roxas stroked her black hair. "We need you, don't leave."

Xion broke out of Roxas' arms, she stood up.

Roxas stood up. "Xion, please stay with me."

"You just don't understand." Xion was about to walk off, but Roxas grabbed her wrist.

"You need to come home," he said.

Xion couldn't look at Roxas, if she did she would break into tears.

Roxas formed a portal behind him, he still held on to Xion's wrist, he walked in the portal with her- they disappeared with the portal.


	12. Pain

The black portal appeared in the Grey Area-everyone saw Roxas holding onto Xion, and Xion is trying to pull away from Roxas.

Axel saw them, he walked over to them. "You brought her back?"

Xion looked at Axel. "Back off, you wanted to kill me."

Everyone watched them, the three friends were making a scene.

Saix walked in on them. "You brought puppet back."

They stopped fighting and looked up at Saix.

"Yes, they did." Xion broke free from Roxas' grip, she formed a portal.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"Somewhere," replied Xion.

Roxas was about to run over to her, but Saix put his arm in front of him. "Leave her alone."

Xion walked in the portal and disappeared.

"Grrrr," said Roxas, he ran off to the hallway.

"You can't just let her go," said Axel.

"Her time is almost up," replied Saix as he snapped his fingers together, and teleported to Xemnas' office.

Axel sighed, he wants to go after Xion, but he needs to let her go, she knows what she needs to do. The red head walked up to the large glass window, and he looked up at Kingdom Hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas was punching his bed in anger, and he was crying. He always punched his bed, when he's anger ig helps him calm down.

"I just want to run away from this place, maybe Xion, and I can run away together. I'm going to go to the Clock Tower. "

Roxas formed a portal, he walked in the portal and disappeared in it.

Looks like everyone is having a bad day... 


	13. Xion's end

Roxas sat on the edge of the Clock Tower, he just had to get away from all that drama. He just found Xion, and she just left again, all of this made him stress out. He just had to get all of it out of his mind.

A person in a black cloak sat next to Roxas, they held one sea salt ice cream in their hand. The person waved it in Roxas' face.

Roxas saw the ice cream, took it, he looked to his side to see a person sitting next to him. "Xion." He almost fell off the tower.

"My time almost up," said Xion.

Roxas took a bite of his ice cream. "Why do you have your hood up?"

Xion took off her hood and stood up on the edge of the tower.

Roxas looked up at her, or should I saw him.

"What do you see? A boys face, this is who Sora looks like." Xion walked off the edge of the tower, she didn't fall she was walking in air.

Roxas dropped his ice cream on the tower, he stood up on the edge. "Xion."

Xion was fulling Sora, she didn't have a cloak, she had Sora's close on. (I didn't want her to be that robot, I want to do it my own way).

Roxas walked off of the edge and he walked up to Xion who now is Sora.

"Fight me." Her voice was her's and Sora's voice.

"Why would I do that?" Roxas asked.

Xion summoned the Kingdom Key, she put the keyblade against Roxas' chest. "If you don't, I'll kill you now."

Roxas summoned his Oathkeeper.

The two of them were hitting, and using magic on each other.

Xion's clothes were all Sora's clothes in one, and it had her more powerful.

Roxas was getting weak, some of her strength came from Roxas. "Xion, I can't fight anymore. "

"Looks like your gone," said Xion/Sora.

Roxas fell in the air.

Xion/Sora put her keyblade on his back as if she was going to kill him.

A portal appeared in the air. Xion/Sora looked at the portal to see who it was, it was Axel.

"Look at you Xion," he summoned his chakrams.

Xion/Sora took her keyblade off of his chest, and pointed at Axel. "Your going down."

Axel healed Roxas.

Roxas sat on the ground. "Axel, no!"

"Roxas stay there," said Axel as he hit Xion/Sora in the head.

Xion/Sora got knocked out, she fell in the air, she didn't stop falling, she kept going and going.

Axel and Roxas fell down with her.

They all landed on the ground.

Xion/Sora was still knocked out, Axel and Roxas weren't knocked out.

"What should we do know?" Roxas asked.

"Your on your own." Axel formed a portal. "Your lucky that I was there. " Axel stepped in the portal and disappeared.

Xion/Sora hadn't woken yet.

"I guess I just kill her." Roxas ran, as he ran he stabed inside Xion/Sora's side, her eyes opened up, Sora faded away, it was just her. Roxas got on his knees near Xion, he picked her up and set her on his lap. "Why did you chose to die?"

"Roxas, it was my only way for me to go to Sora is for me to go away, " replied Xion.

"At least your not Sora," Roxas said.

Xion's legs were in crystals.

"Your legs," said Roxas.

"It's to late for me to fix my mistakes. Roxas it was so nice to meet you , oh and Axel too," said Xion.

"Your brave, you chose to die," said Roxas.

"It's what I had to do, Roxas can you do me a favor? " Xion asked.

"Yes, I can," he replied.

"Set Kingdom Hearts free," she said.

"Set Kingdom Hearts free," repeated Roxas.

"Roxas, kiss me," said Xion.

"But your going away, " Roxas replied.

"Just do it," she said.

Roxas put his pink lips on Xion's light pink lips gently, then he kissed her.

Xion kissed him back, she pulled away. "Roxas, I hope you remember me."

"I'm sure I will, " said Roxas as he kissed her one last time.

Xion truned into a crystal, she disappeared into the air, she finally belongs with Sora.

Roxas rose from the ground. "Bye Xion." He formed a portal to head back to the castle.

Boy, this story is almost done.  



	14. News

Roxas stepped out of the portal of darkness, he was in the Grey Area. He wasn't happy no smile, no laugh on his face, as he walked he looked at the floor.

Axel was leaning on large glass windows he was looking up at Kingdom Hearts. In the corner of his green eye, he was his buddy walking, he truned to see the boy. "Hey Roxas, what's the face for?"

Roxas stopped walking, he still had his eyes on the floor. "Xion is gone."

"What do mean gone?" Axel asked.

Roxas took his blue eyes off of the floor, he put them on his friend. "I fought her, she's with Sora."

The memories of Xion were starting to fade away.

"Members, Round Room, " said Saix.

Everyone teleported to the Round Room, they appeared in their chairs which was high from the floor, everyone had their eyes on the Superior.

"Members, tomorrow Kingdom Hearts is completed. Roxas is going to free the hearts," said Xemnas.

The Organization 13 had smiles on their faces they couldn't believe that they are going to gain their hearts back.

"What about me? Sora is alive, what will happen to him?" Roxas asked.

"He dies, you are going to become Sora," answered Xemnas.

"Oh, thanks, " replied Roxas.

"Meeting dismissed, " said Xemnas.

Everyone teleported back to the Grey Area.

"Roxas, what to have ice cream? " Axel asked.

"Sure," answered Roxas.

Axel opened a portal for them to go to Twilight Town, they both walked in it.

Two more chapters left!  



	15. Ice cream with my buddy

Axel and Roxas were sitting on the edge of the Clock Tower eating sea salt ice cream, they were watching the sunset.

The sun is orange, and the sky was pink and orange.

"Hey Axel it feels like we are forgetting something, " said Roxas as he nibbled on his ice cream.

Axel took a bite of his ice cream. "It doesn't feel like it to me."

"Oh, I can't believe that I get to set Kingdom Hearts free," said Roxas.

A voice was heard. "Roxas set Kingdom Hearts free when you wake up, I want to see you set it, but I can't. I love you." It was Xion's voice.

"Xion," he mumbled.

"Did you just hear that voice? How was that?" Axel asked.

"It was _". Roxas tried to say her name, but nothing came out, it was just no words.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I can't say her name," said Roxas.

"Oh well, eat your ice cream before it malts got it memorized? " Axel said.

Roxas took a bite of his ice cream. "Yeah, I wish tomorrow was here."

Axel finished his ice cream. "Don't rush the day."

"Yeah," said Roxas as he finished his ice cream.

"Wanna head back to the Castle? " Axel asked.

"Nah, we can stay here longer," replied Roxas.

"I knew you would say that," said Axel.

"Hey, Axel do you think we will remember each other?" Roxas asked.

"No, I don't think so," replied Axel.

"No more memories of the Organization, " Roxas smiled.

"Yup, I'm going to miss everyone," replied Axel.

"I'm not, they didn't really like me," said Roxas.

"Well you will miss me," said Axel.

"Yup, and that's about it," replied Roxas.

"We should head back to the Castle, and get ready for bed," suggested Axel.

Roxas rose from the edge. "My butt hurts."

Axel stood up, and laughed. "You've been sitting to long of course it will hurt." He formed a portal, they walked in it and entered to go back to the Castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas entered his bed room, he took off his cloak, gloves, boots, pants, and shirt, then he laid on his bed, and covered up, and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Axel entered his room, he took off everything he had on, as he was doing that a portal appeared in his room.

"Well, " said a voice.

Axel heard a girls voice, it was Larxene. He turned around to face her good thing he was in his boxers. "What do you want?"

"Since we are going to have our hearts back by tomorrow," said Larxene.

"You better behave yourself, kids are reading this ya know," said Axel.

"I know," she walked over to him, she got close in his face.

Axel stepped back, but Larxene wrapped her arms around his neck, so he doesn't move, she kissed his lips.

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist.

Larxene deepened the kiss. "Oh Axy."

Axel put his tongue in her mouth, and he played with her tounge.

Larxene moaned, and she put her tounge in his mouth to play with his. She pulled out of his mouth. "Why doesn't the writer write another love story about us, that is M rated?"

"She just did right an M story of us," answered Axel.

"Know, she needs to make it a story, not a one short, " replied Larxene.

"I'm going to miss you," said Axel.

"Me too, and good night," she placed a kiss on his cheek, and teleported out of the room.

Axel blushed, he walked over to his bed, and laid down, he covered up, and closed his eyes.


	16. Getting our hearts back!

It was in the morning everyone woke up, and they got dressed and went in the Grey Area.

Roxas was at the Alter Of Naught, he was going to set Kingdom Hearts free. He summoned his Oathkeeper, he pointed his keyblade at Kingdom Hearts. He smiled, he couldn't wait to set it free. Xemnas tought Roxas some lines that he should say when he is going to set Kingdom Hearts free.

"Kingdom Hearts, let your hearts come out and into us, so that we might become whole again."

Kingdom Hearts was glowing, but the hearts didn't come out.

"Kingdom Hearts, let your hearts come out, so that we might become whole again. " Roxas heard a voice, he looked over and it was a girl that was next to him.

"Xion!" Roxas was shocked."How did you get here?"

"Kingdom Hearts won't let out the hearts. Once you said those words I appeared here with you," said Xion.

Roxas hugged Xion. "I'm happy to see you."

"Let's set Kingdom Hearts free! " Xion said hugging Roxas back.

They both pointed their keyblades at Kingdom Hearts. "Kingdom Hearts, let your hearts come out, so that we might become whole again. " They said it at the sametime, Kingdom Hearts glowed and hearts came falling out.

Xemnas got his first than Xigbar, it was going one by one in order of the Organization.

Roxas' and Xion's keyblade's disappeared.

"We did it!" Roxas kissed her lips.

Xion kissed him back.

Roxas pulled away. "I love you."

Xion smiled. "I love you too, we won't remember each other."

"I know," Roxas put his lips on her's and he kissed her deeply.

Xion kissed licked his lips, and she continued to kiss him.

Roxas pulled her close to him, and kissed her hard.

Xion kissed his neck, and she played with his cloak zipper.

"Xion you bad girl," said Roxas.

Xion giggled. "I was just playing around. "

"Xion, it's my turn to get my heart back, goodbye," he kissed her one last time.

"Bye," said Xion.

Roxas disappeared out of Xion's arms, then Xion disappeared.

What a happy ending!


End file.
